Wonder Wall
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [1shot] After All, You're My Wonder Wall. [RxS]


**A/N**: I love that song.

_**-Wonder Wall-**_

"There's this thing that people out there do to relax…

Kind of like a hobby.

I want one.

I think I'll make one,

one day…"

"And the weather for today, more and more, yep, you guessed it! Rain. The downpour will keep hitting us hard until later in the weeken-"

A hand outstretched from beneath the confines of the warm blue blanket, hitting the radio clock into it's silence. Silver, scruffy, tangled hair immerged tiredly from the blankets and were swept away by the same hand that dealt with the clock's demise, revealing weary, drained Aquamarine eyes that scanned lazily over the sunlit apartment room.

**-Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you-**

The cluster of platinum locks finally pulled the blanket off of him, groaning as he sat up completely on the blue sheets, head resting gently in the palm of the hand that swept the returning locks of hair out of the way, presumably his right hand. Again, he gracefully swept his ever-growing hair away from his eyes, stood up and stretched his limbs before breaking for the shower.

**-By now, you should've somehow realized what you gotta do-  
**

The green-eyed boy looked upon himself in the foggy mirror, examining first his shiny, damp hair. He placed his right hand on the mirror, swiping a line across the reflection of his face, glaring at it and watching as it glared back. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply and walking stark naked from the bathroom and up to his dresser to find some clothes.

**-I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now-  
**

While looping his studded belt onto his jeans, he noticed the blank, plain white wall in front of him, on the opposing side of the living room behind the couch, adjacent to the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony. The other walls were decorated with his work of beautiful photographs of children and flowers, and birds and couples walking in the park. Other pictures were of black and white animals and more flowers.

The couples' pictures always bothered him the most.

But this wall was special. For the first twenty-and-a-half years of his life, he had never had a subject for it.

Nothing seemed fit enough to decorate the rather depressing blank wall. He even repainted the entire house a brighter white to remove the off-white look to them. Now it was so white, it gave him headaches.

He sighed and brushed the matter off, pulling on a black sweatshirt and zipped it up, rolling up the sleeves and heading toward a door opposing the kitchen. He walked in, turning on the dim, red light and dodged hanging pictures as he searched for a roll of goddamn film.

**-Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out-  
**

"Yeah, I know…I think I just need a new subject…" He said, cell phone to his ear and camera in hand. He walked out the house, keeping his hand on the doorknob and fumbling with it to get it locked, and shut it behind him.

"_Try going downtown. You never know what'll happen down there." _

"Probably…I just gotta go see someone real quick, then I'll give it a try. Thanks, Leon."

"_Don't mention it, Riku." _

He hung up.

The green-eyed boy sighed deeply, trudging down the stairs, not even bothering to look up to find his car. The same spot, every day.

**-I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt-  
**

The gray clouds gathered overhead as he sat on the lone bench in the park. Kids played on the swings and slides, Frisbees were being tossed back and forth, and people were running around with their dogs. Only one thing caught his eye, though.

Walking hand-in-hand seemed to be mother and her child, the only thing that discouraged Riku was the fact that whenever they were in hearing range, the little girl wouldn't call her anything remotely close to 'Mom', but by what seemed to be her name. The woman looked far too young to be a mother, anyway. Her raven black hair swayed as she walked with the child's hand in hers and giggling.

The child held some kind of a doll with her; a small, odd-looking animal with a big red nose, squinty, small eyes and another red ball at the end of an antenna atop its head. She held it carefully in her small arms as the woman gently pulled her along.

Looking away fro a moment, he realized that if there was a perfect angle, he would have take a photo. In case another opportunity passed by, he readied his camera, gently stroking the button. He glanced back at the two, watching the little girl holding the doll and looking around, perhaps for someone.

"Denzel!" The woman called, pulling the child away just as she put the doll down to look in the grass at, most likely, a tiny bug. She was pulled gently away from the doll, reaching a hand out to it as the woman brought her with her.

"W-wait, Tifa!" The child said, only to be hoisted into the woman's arms as a small boy caught up to them. The woman leaned down and gently kissed him on his forehead as the girl in her arms kept trying to retrieve the doll.

Riku got to his feet, about ready to dart after the doll before the three of them left. He searched from his standing spot near the bench for the doll, realizing it was gone.

"U-um…excuse me, ma'am?"

**-I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now-  
**

Delicate hands fumbled with the doll they incased as they strode over to the three, gently tapping the older woman on her shoulder. She turned, and glanced from the doll, to the savior's face, and to the doll again.

"I think she dropped something back there."

The woman watched as the small girl gingerly grabbed the doll thankfully from the hands and hugged it lovingly.

"Oh…thank you, sir. I didn't realize Marlene had dropped it."

"It's no problem." He said plainly, crossing his arms over his chest and watching as the little girl continued to hug the doll.

"What do you say, Marlene?"

"Thank you, mister."

The young man smiled at the little girl, "She's beautiful."

The woman giggled, gently stroking her hair, "I'm not sure where she gets it from… She's an orphan. My friend and I adopted her and Denzel." She motioned toward the boy standing near her with his eyes averted.

**-And all the roads we have to walk are _w i n d i n g -_**

Riku was speechless.

He watched the doll's savior closely, watching his lips moving, his wild, chocolate brown hair bounce as he laughed gently, and blink his perfect, deep, endless, hypnotizing, captivating, mesmerizing, oceanic-sky blue eyes…

His heart stopped.

He held the camera tightly, bringing it up to his eye without thinking, and taking a photo of the young man patting the girl on the head. Riku watched after the picture was taken as the young man shook the little boy's hand and bid the three of them goodbye.

He'd have to thank Leon later. Thank him big time.

**-And all the lights that lead us there are _b l i n d i n g –_**

Switching on the red light in his dark room, he quickly, with thanks to much practice, took out the film and began his work. He had only been lucky enough to take two pictures; the first one at the park and the other in the café where it seemed the young man worked.

Then the downpour came back and Riku was forced to return home, realizing he had been sitting on the bench at the bus stop across the street from the café for a total of four hours straight.

**-There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how-  
**

He often dared himself to waltz into the café and order something and get out of there alive. He debated the issue for the first two hours. The next two hours were spent contemplating on what exactly was so special about some guy who picked up a doll.

The first photograph he took he chose to create black and white. It would be perfect. As soon as it was done, he delicately hung the piece up to dry and began with the second one, choosing to leave it in color; the boy was barely noticeable in the first place. He was dancing around the café with two drinks in his hands and a female coworker passing him by when the photo was taken.

**-Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me?-  
**

Placing the final thumbtack in place, holding the two newest photographs in place on the black wall adjacent the sliding glass door and behind the couch, he smiled as he looked up at them, contemplating on how to cover the wall from others not worthy of looking at his new-found inspiration.

**-And after all, you're my _w o n d e r w a l l –_**

**A/N**: Started: December 5th, 2006.

Completed: December 13th, 2006.

Can you say ZOMIGAWD?


End file.
